


A New Year's Proposal

by Pumpkinnight120



Category: The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, New Year's Eve, Rickyl Writers' Group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkinnight120/pseuds/Pumpkinnight120





	A New Year's Proposal

It was thirty minutes to midnight and he was nervous as hell. Andrew and Norman were cuddled up on the couch watching a New year's special on TV when Norman got up and headed to the kitchen. 

Making sure he was out of sight Andrew fishes a little black box from behind a throw pillow. 

Hearing his footsteps come back he quickly hid the box back behind the pillow. 

Twenty minutes till midnight and Norman returns from the kitchen with two glasses of wine setting them on the coffee table he settles back down on to the sofa. 

Ten minutes to midnight and they raise their glasses and count down from ten.

Nine, eight, seven six, five, four, three, two, one.

With a happy New year from them both they drink.

Setting his glass down Andrew removes the box from it's hiding place and faces Norman.

"Andy what are you doing?" He asks and his eyes widen when Andrew opens the box to reveal a sterling silver ring with three white diamonds on the face of the band. 

"Norman, I love you so much, your my first, my last, my everything. Norman Mark Reedus will you marry me?" He said smiling.

Feeling the tears prickling he nodded.

"Yes I will".

"Happy New year Andy".

"Happy New year Norman". 

Placing the ring on his finger the two shared a passionate kiss.


End file.
